


2016圣诞小饼

by subby0219



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: 第一段 Spock/Kirk 没有肉的小饼看了十年之约Gay吧服务生的小小脑洞第二段 Zach/Chris 依旧没有肉的小饼:)看了推上的Pine Tree的小小脑洞只有OOC，逻辑死，错别字属于我。





	1. Spock/Kirk

Spock一个人坐在吧台边，出于礼仪他点了一杯价格不菲的酒精，他欣赏它呈现的颜色，渐变的蓝色基调。  
他从二十三分钟四十七秒前踏进这间酒吧开始的目的很简单，他的男朋友Jim和他约在这里，现在离他们约定的时间还有六分钟一十三秒，根据之前和Jim的约会数据，他确切的出现时间有98.73%的可能性会有所延迟，紧接着他会给出一个或许对人类来说合理的理由，Spock很好奇Jim究竟能给出多少种理由，Spock甚至计算不出一个大致的数据。

Spock察觉到同样坐在吧台的男人正在发出兴奋的口哨声，这是可以理解的，根据Spock之前的观察，酒吧的啤酒售卖员都是统一穿着性感套装的年轻帅气的男性，鉴于这间酒吧同性的性质，客人对售卖员产生兴奋的情绪是...

合理的...

Spock被出现在眼前穿着皮质紧身套装，上身短的几乎能看见乳头，下身甚至已经露出了半截屁股的Jim惊吓到大脑一时停转了。  
虽然他绝不会承认。

“嘿，帅哥，想来杯啤酒吗？”Jim向Spock抛了一个媚眼，把手里的托盘在他面前展示道。  
Spock完全不明白Jim为什么要假装出不认识自己的样子，这不符合逻辑。  
当然比起这个Spock对自己内心因为周围的男性对Jim的渴望而产生的嫉妒情绪感到羞愧，他微微张着嘴想要表达内心的疑惑，但是却不知道怎么开口。

Jim却好像完全没有顾虑，一切尽在掌控的样子。  
“给点反应啊，帅哥，我的话会推荐你喝一杯，然后获得一些特别服务。”Jim凑的很近，Spock甚至能在嘈杂的环境里听到他心跳的声音，Jim撅着嘴看起来对他的答案很渴望，Spock觉得这个时候点头是需要的。  
“好极了，”Jim像是个孩子得到家长的首肯一样，拿着一杯啤酒，用极其夸张的抬腿动作，缓慢的跨坐在Spock腿上，一只手挂着Spock，笑脸盈盈的仰头含着一口啤酒，接着毫不迟疑的勾过Spock的脑袋，对着嘴吻了下去。

Spock感觉到有啤酒从Jim的嘴里过渡到他的嘴里，还有他的舌头，还有一些从他们嘴的缝隙流淌出去。Spock理应结束这个莫名其妙开始的人类亲吻，但望向Jim近在咫尺的脸以后，他放弃了这个想法。  
Jim感觉到Spock开始配合他，甚至开始占据他们俩之间的主导位置，他紧扣着Jim的裸露在外的手臂和后脑勺，理性从他的指尖流逝，Jim对Spock的反应满意极了，于是变本加厉的在Spock的腿上扭动起来，毫无意外的引得Spock低吼起来。

但是Jim在Spock的手即将伸进他皮衣里探寻的时候，他推开了Spock，在他耳边暧昧的吹气，轻声说道，“帅哥，悠着点，你只点了一杯啤酒，可不包含这么多服务。”  
“Jim...”Spock疑惑的挑起一边眉毛，神情严肃的希望Jim能给他一个解释，他内心莫名的油生出一种人类的被愚弄的失落感。

Jim被他的样子逗得没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“别这样，Spock，这只是个圣诞节角色扮演游戏。”Jim吻着Spock的耳朵尖安抚道。  
“人类的游戏应该让参与者感受到愉悦的情绪，Jim。”Spock纠正道。  
“看来你和我对愉悦的情绪定义上有些分歧，指挥官。”Jim不服气的抓住Spock便装下还没有完全勃起的性器，“需要特别服务吗？”  
“肯定的，Jim。”说着，Spock托起Jim的屁股，轻松的把他整个扛在肩上，支付了相应的信用点并预定了一辆无人高速舱后，毫不在意周围人诧异的眼神和Jim收效甚微的抗议走向酒吧外。

“另外我意识到今天对于人类来说的特殊意义，我觉得这个时候说祝你圣诞快乐是符合情理的。”  
“混蛋，这种姿势谁能觉得快乐！”  
“我。Jim，相信再过一分四十秒回到公寓后，你也能同样感受到。”Spock说着，拍了下Jim的一直不安分的屁股。


	2. Zach/Chris

Chris回到家发现客厅多了棵奇怪的圣诞树。

“这是什么？”Chris放下手里的咖啡和报纸，站到眼前那个等身高的JTK人形立板前仔细打量起来。  
“今年的圣诞树。”Zach看的出来做了很大的努力，把双眼和手机屏幕分离开，回答Chris道。  
“你得解释的更详细点，报纸上可没说JTK立板会成为今年圣诞树的新热门。”Chris朝Zach翻了个白眼，说实话他还挺喜欢自己当时拍的这张宣传照，但被当做圣诞树，确定不是开玩笑？他可不想把圣诞装饰LED小闪灯安在自己的胯部。  
“Melissa没有给你看Shatner的推吗，”接收到Chris迷茫的信号，Zach低下头开始努力翻找他的浏览记录，“你得耐心的等一下，那是几天前的推，我得找一会儿。”  
“希望是在我喝完这杯之前。”Chris抱怨道。  
“当然，只要你不像平时喝一加仑水那样。”打嘴仗Zach从没输给过Chris。

“咳咳...”Chris看着屏幕上和房间里一模一样的人形立板头上还顶着Shatner图案的星星照片的时候，没忍住被呛了一口。  
Zach帮他轻拍着背后，同时说道，“你放心，我没有买Shatner星星，只买了装饰彩灯和一些银色小球。”

“...我得上亚马逊看有没有Spock同款。”Chris咬着牙压低嗓子哼哼道。  
“还记得登陆账号吗？”Zach把Chris的手机递给他，假装关心的问道。  
因为他知道答案肯定是不。Chris用他的账号登上亚马逊的几率，一年可能连一次都没有，他根本不是个网络买家，虽然Zach告诉他很多次，网上购物有多方便，但他还是宁愿去最近的商场，带上墨镜试穿牛仔裤。

Chris还是在电脑端上登上了他的亚马逊账号，万能的浏览器保存账号功能，Chris心里默默感叹道。

“嘿，怎么还一副委屈脸？你在房里大叫的时候，我以为你已经下单成功了。”Zach伸出手，搂过Chris的肩膀把他抱在怀里问道。  
“他们已经卖断货了，我看了，甚至连Khan的立板都卖完了。”Chris在Zach肩上找了个舒服的位置蹭着他道，“我真不是赌气，Zach，我只是觉得只有JTK他一个人太寂寞了。”  
“...别在Benedict说这话，她们会把你咬碎的。”  
“我爱Benedict，但否认不了Khan是个不折不扣的混蛋,Spock先生。”  
Zach轻笑着把Chris搂的更紧。

 

圣诞夜那天，Chris回到家发现客厅又多了个装饰好的Spock人形立板，和JTK的面对面站着。  
“Zach！”Chris蹦跳着坐到Zach腿上手舞足蹈的大叫道。  
“你得承认，网络上什么都找的到。”Zach抓着Chris的屁股亲吻他，他新买的裤子质感棒极了。  
“..好吧，我承认网络很酷，但也有得不到的。”Chris回吻道，“像是这个，圣诞快乐，Zachary。”  
“你说服我了，Christophor，圣诞快乐。”


End file.
